Field of Invention
The invention relates to a security system, and particularly relates to a gateway-less security system and method thereof.
Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a traditional security system. The traditional security system 100 includes a security gateway 110, monitoring sensors 120 and video camera 130. The monitoring sensors 120 and video cameras 130 are disposed in an office environment, a nursery, or even in daily life. The monitoring sensors 120 sense the environment and generate a status signal. The video cameras 130 capture videos of the environment. The security gateway 110 receives both status signal and videos from the monitoring sensors 120 and video cameras 130 respectively. When the monitoring sensors 120 detect alert conditions, the video cameras 130 are triggered to capture videos. Then, the triggered status signal and videos are sent to the security gateway 110 to notify a home owner 140.
However, the cost of the traditional security system 100 is high and the installation process of the traditional security system 100 is complex for a home owner, which limits the development of the traditional security system 100. Therefore, there is a need for a new security system to reduce the cost and to simplify the installation process of the security system.